Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3n}{5} + \dfrac{-8n}{5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-3n - 8n}{5}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11n}{5}$